Yume
by Sakura1567
Summary: Cette histoire est centrée sur la relation naissante entre Sasuke et Sakura, après la guerre. J'ai tenté de donner ma version des faits puisque l'univers canon n'a pas vraiment donné de détails quant à leur relation à ce point de leur vie.


Le chaud soleil, lumineux, éclairait de ses rayons le visage paisible de Sakura. Absorbée dans sa lecture, la jeune femme n'était aucunement consciente de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

« Oi, Sakura-chan! »

La voix joviale et claire de son coéquipier la fit sursauter violemment. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux d'un rose pâle, l'interpellée leva des yeux émeraude vers le jeune homme blond.

« Naruto! », fit-elle gaiement, heureuse de cette rencontre impromptue. Ces derniers temps, son travail à l'hôpital prenait tout son temps et l'empêchait de maintenir la vie sociale qu'elle avait autrefois.

Sakura, en observant attentivement son compagnon, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les changements s'étant opérés chez lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Le jeune homme avait un peu grandi et son regard azuré avait une assurance qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Cela avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec son tout nouveau statut de héro, pensa Sakura avec un léger sourire. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le bras droit, entouré de bandages, de son ami et son expression devint sérieuse. Une paire d'yeux d'un noir d'ébène envahit alors toutes ses pensées, et la jeune fille baissa la tête afin de dissimuler ses pommettes rougissantes.

« Sasuke-kun », pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie, « quand seras-tu de retour? »

« Shikamaru organise une soirée ce soir pour fêter ses fiançailles avec Temari », annonça gaiement Naruto, sortant Sakura de sa rêverie, « tu vas venir, j'espère? »

Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, son amie acquiesça. Les joues soudainement enflammées, le jeune homme blond s'approcha d'elle d'un air de confidence.

« J'avais pensé, à la fin de la soirée…poser la question à Hinata, tu vois? »

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce à quoi son compagnon faisait référence, Sakura haussa un sourcil avant de poser les yeux sur la bague délicate qui lui était montrée discrètement. Une lueur de compréhension alluma son regard et, se levant d'un bon, la jeune femme serra son ami d'une étreinte à couper le souffle. Elle avait, bien entendu, assisté à l'évolution de la relation naissante entre Naruto et Hinata après la guerre. Se doutant depuis des années de l'amour de la jeune héritière du clan Hyuuga pour son coéquipier, Sakura ne pouvait qu'être heureuse que ce dernier ait enfin ouvert les yeux.

« Je suis contente pour toi », lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Lui offrant un grand sourire, Naruto la salua de la main avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Ja na, Sakura-chan! »

Son livre oublié, Sakura appuya la tête contre l'arbre auprès duquel elle était. Une fois son compagnon parti, elle devenait douloureusement consciente de la sensation de solitude qui l'envahissait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux autres membres de sa génération qui, tout comme Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru et Temari, étaient fin prêts à commencer une vie à deux. Sa meilleure amie, Ino, avait, contre toute attente, fait naître des émotions dans le cœur autrefois glacé de Sai. La jeune femme blonde, éclatante de bonheur, ne cessait de lui faire part des moments romantiques qu'elle avait passés en compagnie de ce dernier.

« Tu vas finir vieille fille comme moi », avait gloussé son mentor, Tsunade, lors d'une soirée passée entre filles avec Shizune.

Cette dernière, soucieuse de froisser Sakura, avait lancé un regard rempli de reproches à l'ancienne Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama! »

Sakura, quant à elle, s'était contenté de prendre une gorgée de son verre de saké sans dire un mot. Ce n'était pas le fait de finir ses jours seule qui la dérangeait. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec une personne qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'absence prolongée d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et la certitude qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cette certitude, qu'elle avait depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, pesait particulièrement lourd sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle voyait ses amis, chacun leur tour, tomber amoureux et commencer une vie remplie de félicité avec leur douce moitié. Ses sentiments envers Sasuke n'avaient jamais été partagés, se disait-elle, et ne le seront probablement jamais. Elle avait pourtant cru, au moment où il lui avait dit au revoir aux portes de Konoha, avoir perçu quelque chose dans son expression et dans ses yeux, qui l'avaient regardée avec une tendresse infinie. Ses deux doigts, tapant son front affectueusement, avaient semblé receler de promesses. Cependant, après plus d'un an sans vraiment avoir eu de nouvelles, elle ressentait le terrible vide de la déception. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir purement amical, se disait-elle.

Le soir même, dans son petit appartement, Sakura, découragée, tentait de se rendre présentable pour la soirée de festivités qui l'attendait. Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice à l'image que lui rendait le miroir. Ses cheveux roses, qu'elle aimait bien, habituellement, tombaient tristement sur ses épaules et son teint lui semblait terne. Un coup frappé à la porte la tira de sa rêverie et, enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre, elle alla répondre. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus se tenait au cadre de la porte.

« Ino! », s'exclama Sakura, surprise.

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil désapprobateur et fit un claquement impatient de la langue.

« Sakura, la fête est dans quinze minutes! »

L'entraînant à l'intérieur, Ino se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie et s'affaira à lui dénicher une tenue convenable. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit une petite robe noire, qu'elle lança sur Sakura. Cette dernière, soupirant, enfila le vêtement ainsi qu'une paire de sandales argentées.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette », lui lança Ino, désormais occupée à lui ramener les cheveux en un chignon élégant.

Sakura sursauta et, rougissante, baissa les yeux. Elle était consciente de son manque d'enthousiasme, mais n'avait aucune raison à donner qui pourrait l'expliquer. Ino, de son côté, examina attentivement la jeune femme assise près d'elle. Cette dernière, habituellement enjouée et pleine d'énergie, avait les épaules tombantes et était étrangement silencieuse.

« Je me sens un peu seule ces temps-ci », avoua enfin Sakura, « mais c'est peut-être seulement parce que j'ai rarement le temps de voir qui que ce soit. Le travail à l'hôpital est éreintant », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire forcé.

« Baka! », s'écria Ino en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, « tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. »

Soudainement consciente du temps qui passait, elle tira son amie par le bras.

« Tu vas te sentir mieux après ce soir », promit-elle avec un sourire.

En revenant chez elle tard cette nuit-là, Sakura devait avouer qu'elle se sentait définitivement mieux. Les blagues inappropriées de Naruto envers Shikamaru et Temari l'avaient déridé, tout autant que l'expression confuse de Sai qui, ne comprenant pas les sous-entendus, demandait sans cesse des explications à une Ino rougissante. Enfilant une chemise de nuit avant de se faufiler sous les draps, la jeune femme soupira et, graduellement, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle était encore endormie lorsqu'un coup résonnant à sa porte la réveilla. Ouvrant des yeux remplis de sommeil, elle grogna et tenta d'ignorer le visiteur impromptu. Un deuxième coup se fit entendre et, soupirant, elle regarda son réveille-matin. Le cadran affichait 10 heures. Surprise d'avoir tant dormi, elle se leva prestement et courut répondre. Au pied de la porte, l'air surpris de la voir en tenue de nuit, se tenait Sasuke. Écarquillant les yeux, Sakura passa vivement les doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. À son grand embarras, ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement et elle ne parvint pas à camoufler le léger bégaiement dans sa voix.

\- S-Sasuke-kun !

\- Tadaima, Sakura


End file.
